


Oh it's okay

by h3ll0iv3y



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ll0iv3y/pseuds/h3ll0iv3y
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's 12 year old daughter Sarai get her first Period.And is scared to tell them.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Kurt Hummel & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Oh it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Slight descriptions of female genitals.Vague blood mention.

It was a normal night in the hummel/anderson household.But Kurt was woken up to the sound of someone starting the washer.He pushed his legs out of bed to stand. His shivered when his skin hit the air.Kurt made his way to the hallway to see who had turn on the washer.It turned out to be his daughter Sarai.

"Whatcha doin' pumpkin ?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, um just some night laundry."said Sarai without looking up.

"'Kay um goodnight." Kurt knew something was up but he was too tired to contemplate the situation.

"Night"

~<

"Morning buttercup" Blaine mumbled tiredly. "Mhm you too." Kurt slurred back.

Kurt made his way to his daughter's room.She would usually be awake at this time.It was a different case for her.She lay sprawled out on the bed.Hair astry like her comforters.But something was off she wasn't usually like this.Something caught his eye it was red. He got closer to the bed to see what it was.Not to his surprise there was something and Sarai laid in a small pool f it.It smelled like **_blood._** He noticed that there was a rather large spot near her private area.

"Oh, _OH_." he said almost silently.

Kurt wanted to lift her night gown to completely confirm his suspicions but that seemed invasive.He had to tell Blaine.Kurt made his way into his bedroom with only the sound of his breathing and the sound of his feet to accompany him.He opened the door to see Blaine laying on the bed with his glasses on scrolling on his phone.

_"Um,Blaine It_ happened,the uh girl thing."

"What do you mean Kurt honey?" Blain questioned as he looked up from his phone.

"Sarai is bleeding from there that area." Kurt blushed.

"Oh wow!We are totally unprepared."

"I guess we have to buy the supplies for that stuff.

"This will be a day to remember.

Kurt nodded.

~Sarai's pov~

Sarai woke up too her dismay to blood staining her nightgown and sheets.She winced when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen worse than what it had been the day before.She had to tell her dads even if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"I can't hide this forever." she said to herself.

**(And she didn't)**

Sarai's papa and dad made their way to her room to speak to her...

"Why didn't you tell us, I know their are changes going on that may be embarrassing but you can tell us everything"

"I'm sorry" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "But how was I supposed to tell my two _gay_ dads who _obviously_ don't have the same _parts as me_ that I was bleeding out of my hooha." 

"Oh baby" Kurt comforted her as he pulled her into a hug.

~

"Hop in the shower and wash down there really good."Blaine gestured over his crotch area.

The statement made Sarai blush.Without saying anything Sarai went into her bathroom and closed the door.Kurt let out a breathless sigh.

"Well that's a relief."Blaine huffed.

"Sarai we will be right back we are going to the store to get you some stuff real quick!" Kurt yelled as the duo made their way downstairs.

They pulled own their coats and shoes then went out to the cart

~

In no later than 5 minutes the couple was at their local walgreens.

Kurt felt his face go an even darker tone of blush when they were in the feminine hygiene aisle. Blaine took out his phone to look up ; "Period supplies for tweens." To their dismay the store was out of pads so they grabbed a large box of tampons.

"God,we are going to have to explain these to her." Kurt groaned.

Blaine knew the period essentials because he had a female partner before he came out.Blaine grabbed one tub one bag of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream,a bag of Takis™,spare underwear, a pack of icy hot,and fluffy socks.

"Boys are easier."Kurt sighed as they walked out of the store.

Blaine nodded in agreement.

~

The pair came home to find Sarai in a robe sitting on her bed with a pained expression on her face.

"Hey baby", Kurt said as he rubbed her knee.

"We got the goods!" Blain cheerfully said.

Sarai giggled at that.

"So go in the bathroom and pull up your robe take two of these."Blaine handed her two of the tampons.

"Keep the door slightly cracked so that I can read the instructions." 

"Okay"Sarai said as she did what she was told.

"Wash your hands and get into a comfortable position.Push the **tampon** into your vagina using the applicator or your finger, depending on what kind of **tampon** you have.Throw the wrapper and applicator in the trash — don't flush them."Kurt guided.

"What part of my vagina" she asked,embarrassed. 

"Um the hole."Kurt said blushing even darker.

"I can't find it" she gasped.

"One of us has to help her." Blaine said a matter of factly.

"I'll do it since you picked up the tampons." Kurt declared.

In the inside he was nervous he knew what a vagina looked like cause he had taken sex-ed before but his own daughters was different. He hadn't seen her down below in a while.

He opened the door with shaking hands and took deep breaths.

He kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her lady parts.

He had to poke around a bit to find her hole, and pressed the head of the applicator to her.

"It's okay, alright?"

"She nodded"

Sarai gave a short, childish cry at the unfamiliar feeling of something being put up there.

"It's okay baby girl."

"Okay, see how this part is all the way in you now?"

All Sarai could do is nod her head.

"Okay then you press the thinner part all the way up"

As he did it Sarai let out a few moans of pain.It burned and ache.

As he pushed it up the tears that had welled up in her eyes began to spill.

"Oh darling,it's okay just relax your muscles and it will go away.

She tried to but the pain in her vagina lingered anyway.

Sarai let out a broken sob which led to her crying for an extended period of time.

"Tell me where it hurts." he asked feeling the pain for his own daughter.

"Chest, she gestured where small vague lumps were,crotch,and lower stomach."

"Kay, put on some comfy clothes and come down stairs so we can watch movies"

At this moment Blaine stepped in.

"You okay baby girl?"

She shook her head which triggered tears again.

As she cried Blaine picked he rup,which wasn't hard because she was pretty small.

He whispered comforting things while Kurt rubbed her back.

"We will see you downstairs."

"God Blaine what are we going to do when she gets horny."Kurt contemplated.

"Well right now that's not the focus so lets just work through the problems and comfort her."

Kurt agreed.

Sarai came downstairs her eyes red rimmed from crying.

It was well past morning Sarai curled up on the couch with her parents watching her favorite chick-flicks.Everyone was in complete bliss even Sarai who was still in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it this was my first fic! Please comment and leave kudos if you'd like.


End file.
